


The Book of Poems and Speeches From Teenagers - Wattpad

by HappyGoLuckyAlexis, Mastermind2K16



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom, Speeches - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyGoLuckyAlexis/pseuds/HappyGoLuckyAlexis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mastermind2K16/pseuds/Mastermind2K16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a book of poems and some speeches that myself and a few of my friends have written based off of our emotions and feelings. We write these poems based on how we feel every day. I, as a writer and teenager, know how we teenagers feel: angry, mad, upset, happy, unstable, calm, stressed out, and more that I could name. Some of the speeches that I say make me happy and others around me inspired to do great things in life.</p>
<p>We as teenagers all have something we want to achieve in life. And we always strive to achieve that certain goal or achievement. Even if people push us down, we need to get right back up, and walk with our head held high. Even if emotions bring you down, talk to someone about how you are feeling and they will cheer you up. Think about the positive things and push away the negative things in life.</p>
<p>But remember this - Even if us teenagers fall, we will get right back up and keep moving forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Despair Poem

_Darkness..._

**_Yes...darker than a starless night..._ **

_Where there is no moon in the sky and it's silent..._

**_Despair comes out and does what it feels is right..._ **

_Hope can't come and interfere with our darkest night..._

**_And if they try, despair will win the fight..._ **

_And hope will never see the light..._

**_Throughout the lands they'll feel our pain..._ **

_And they will all cower in fear and shame..._

**_And let the tempest of our tears come as rain..._ **

_And let darkness and despair cover the world in pain and sorrow..._

**_The process repeats every day after tomorrow..._ **

_Until every person's heart is filled with despair and sorrow..._

**_That is despair. That is life._ **

_That is the life of living in despair and darkness._


	2. The 'I Am Here For You' Speech

RL to me is a living hell. There are two different mes: The online me and the RL me. The online me is crazy and insane but has a soft side. Sure, I can get pretty insane during executions and have fun too.

  
But the RL me is a quiet, hardworking, shy and autistic 15 year old high school sophomore in school, home, whatever. I try not to cry about what RL says about me. It can kick, bite, pull, and fight me all it wants to, but still I get up and keep moving. If I have issues, I'll get over it by listening to music, drawing and writing. Even though RL tells me 'Go to hell' and all of that stuff, I'll look at it in the eyes and say 'This is my life. I'll live it the way I want to live it. I don't want nobody else to control my life. Nobody else can't tell me what to do, say, or think in my life. I don't care if you cut, bite, bruise or stab me. I'll still get back up fighting. Even if it kills me.'

  
But remember this, even though life can make you despair...I'm the only girl that can bring hope. If you're feeling down and out or just having a bad day, come to me and we can talk a bit. If you feel despair, don't take it out on yourself. Harming yourself is not the answer. Talk to me about your day, good or bad and I may provide some music depending on your mood.


	3. The King and Queen of Despair Poem

**_I disconnect myself from everybody else in the RP world and reconnect with you...in our world._ **

_In our own private world where nothing can ruin it... Our sanctuary..._

**_Where we can never be bothered...and be in peace in each other's presence..._ **

_No outside force can move us...not a single essence..._

**_We will be able to create and form our presence in our world..._ **

_A section for me, a section for my girl..._

**_He is the Angel to my Devil..._ **

_She is my light to the hardest levels..._

**_And he is my darkness to the lowest levels..._ **

_When it comes to executions, we make a good pair..._

**_And that will not change..._ **

_Nor will our victims fates..._

**_And if we both die, we die together not only as lovers..._ **

_We die together as partners._

**_So as long as we are the King and Queen of our world..._ **

_Our sanctuary will be the safest anyone's ever heard..._

**_As long as he is the trick to my treat..._ **

_Anything we work together on can become a massive feat..._

**_As we each wear a crown on top of our heads..._ **

_Any who dare try and dethrone us will wind up dead..._

**_So best beware..._ **

_For we are the Queen and King of despair..._

**_We come in like a solar flare..._ **

_All bystanders can do is watch and stare..._

**_As we give them a cold hearted glare..._ **

_Their hearts are stricken down by despair..._

**_As we laugh as the King and Queen of despair._ **

****


	4. The 'Sweetest Thing You've Ever Heard Of' Speech

Alright. *breathes* Babe, you need to calm down with your crying. I'll be your shoulder to cry on. I'm your girlfriend for the most part. And I myself don't want to see you or your characters despair anymore. If you and your characters feel despair, give it to me and I'll handle it. What can a Queen do without her King? Can she move heaven and earth to make him happy or let him and his characters despair until they break? What can a Mastermind like myself do without a Mastermind In Training like yourself?

1: A Queen can't do nothing without her King by her side.

2: She can move heaven and Earth to make him and his characters happy without despair.

And finally, 3: I can't do nothing without you, babe. Nothing without you. That's why you and me need to stay by each other's side, through thick and thin, good and bad. We both need to be there for each other. That's my answer.


	5. The 'Sweetest Thing You've Ever Heard Of' Speech

Alright. *breathes* Babe, you need to calm down with your crying. I'll be your shoulder to cry on. I'm your girlfriend for the most part. And I myself don't want to see you or your characters despair anymore. If you and your characters feel despair, give it to me and I'll handle it. What can a Queen do without her King? Can she move heaven and earth to make him happy or let him and his characters despair until they break? What can a Mastermind like myself do without a Mastermind In Training like yourself?1: A Queen can't do nothing without her King by her side.

2: She can move heaven and Earth to make him and his characters happy without despair.

And finally, 3: I can't do nothing without you, babe. Nothing without you. That's why you and me need to stay by each other's side, through thick and thin, good and bad. We both need to be there for each other. That's my answer.


	6. My King... - Inspired by CruciA's 'The Lovely You'

My King, I am your Queen.....

I will always be by your side until the bitter end....

My King, I will protect you in battle...even if it means taking my own life.

Even if I have to fight....

Even if my heart breaks or my crown crumbles, I'll still be your Queen.

If you fall, I will fall as well....but I'll get back up fighting until my last breath.....

Even if I have terrible nightmares that make me go insane, I want you to be by my side forever.

Every day, I worry about your safety....and I ask myself 'Will my King be safe?' as I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

But every time I fall asleep, I see you....my King.

You're right in front of me and then you disappear out of thin air.....

I'm then all alone in the nightmares of despair I have.....looking for a way out.

My demons come out to haunt me and I start to fall to my knees as they break me to the point of me going insane......

But I hold my chest in dire pain and scream out at the top of my lungs, crying for help.

But it echoes thought my mind, repeating my cries and pleads for help.....and I start to cry.

I'm crying on the inside as well as the outside, yelling, screaming, crying loudly to the point of where you touch me and wake me up.....

But it's no use as I continue to scream to the top of my lungs...

But then I stop my cries, screams and yells as you kiss me......

I then open my eyes and see you, my King, right in front of me.

'My Queen, what seems to be ailing you?', you ask me with worry in your voice.

Tears start to flow from my eyes as I hug you tightly and start crying my heart out.

You comfort me by saying 'My Queen, it's alright. I'm here for you.'

I then look at you, sniffling and crying with tears still rolling down my face.

You then wipe my tears away and say 'My Queen, I'm here for you. I will always be by your side.'

I sniffle as I wipe my eyes and say 'Do you mean that?'

You then caress my cheek, wiping the tears away, and says 'Yes, I do. I love you...my Queen.' before holding me close.

I do the same and close my eyes as we both hold each other into a warm embrace.

'My King...I love you.'


	7. The 'Emotions' Poem

Your emotions can run free  
When it hits you like an incoming curveball  
You're angry when you're sad  
You're glad when you're upset  
But don't feel bad and don't feel like a threat  
If you feel depressed instead of inspired  
If you feel scared instead of brave  
If you feel hurt instead of love  
If you feel lonely instead of living your life  
If you feel unsatisfied instead of blissful  
If you seriously feel all of these emotions right now  
Don't lock yourself away from the world  
Don't be isolated from your life  
Overcome your emotions and be you  
Be yourself as you are in your own unique way


	8. See You Again

When I realized that you were gone  
A piece of me left my heart

When I realized that you didn't return  
A piece of me left my heart

When I realized that you was fading away  
A piece of me left my heart

But you said, "Don't forget about me; I'll be fine."  
I replied, "I won't."

When you left this world to be home in the sky  
You made tears falling from my eyes

And that's when I realized.... When will I see you again?

(Inspired by "See You Again" by Wiz Khalifa feat. Charlie Pugh, from the Furious 7 Original Motion Soundtrack) 


End file.
